Sweethearts
by TWD8010
Summary: This is a story about two sisters in a ZA. Their names are Maddy and Nicole. Maddy is 13 and Nicole is 23. They end up with the prison group. Mostly Carl and Maddy with some Nicole and Daryl. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE- This is my very first story I have ever written, so please be nice, I'm trying to make this good.**

_Character Descriptions- Maddy- 13 years old. Brown hair. Height 5'2_

_Nicole- 23 years old. Dark brown hair. Height 5'6 _

"Shh, be quiet Maddy" my older sister Nicole whispered to me. Me and Nicole were on top of a medium-sized tree looking down at a herd of Walkers. "There's so many, what are we going to do?" I whispered to my sister. "We have to wait till they pass" she replied.

_- 30 Minutes Later - _

Just as the Herd passed, we climbed down the Tree. "Let's find a place to set up camp" Nicole said. "Let's find a place fast, I'm tired" I replied and walked ahead of my sister. I felt a hand on my ankle, I screamed and fell down backgrounds and a Walked was on top of me. I held him up away from me with my arms and started to grab my gun but my sister beat me to it and shot the monster. She ran towards me and hugged me. "Are you ok?!" She asked. "Yeah, but I think we have another problem now!" I said. All the Herd Walkers are coming back after hearing the gunshot. "Run, I'll hold them off awhile" Nicole said. "What about you?" " I'll be ok, don't worry about me, meet me at our rock". "No, I'm not leaving you!" "GO!" Nicole screamed.

I ran and ran until I got to our rock. Me and my sister used to hang out here before the world went to shit. It was a big rock, you have to know how to climb to get to the top. It's about 7 feet tall, with a flat top. Big enough for two. I know my sister can take care of herself, so I'm not that worried. But that herd was huge. I'm a little worried for me though. I've never killed a Walker before. Nicole never let me. I guess it's because I'm her baby sister and shes trying to keep it that way. It kept getting later and later, and I kept getting more worried.

I woke up on top of the rock. I must of fallen asleep. Nicole still isn't here. I grabbed a bag of Doritos out of my bag. "I guess this is my breakfast" I mumbled to myself. The Doritos were all crushed from when I fell and they were stale. I ate them and drank some water from my water bottle. I guess I should go look for her. I climbed down the rock and started walking. Why didn't Nicole meet me at the rock? Where could she be? Is she alive? I got lost in my thoughts and I heard the moans of a walker. I turned around and before I could do anything else, I heard a gunshot and the Walker fell to the ground.

I saw a boy about my age wearing a sheriffs hat with a Beretta in his hand. "Are you Nicole's sister?" the boy asked me. "Yes, did you find her? Is she ok?" I replied. "My friend Daryl found her with a broken ankle and saved her. She said her little sister was out here... and I volunteered to look for you "he said. I can tell he's nervous, it's probably been awhile since he's seen a girl his age, it's been awhile since I've seen a boy my age. "My names Maddy". "I'm Carl Grimes" he replied looking into my eyes with his blue eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

**A/N- I'll write more if I get at least 1 nice review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter will just be about the walk to the Prison with Carl and Maddy.**

* * *

"Sorry about your mom, I know how it feels to lose someone" I told Carl. "Who'd you lose?" Carl asked me. "My little brother, he was only three. He thought walkers were like pets. Like dogs, I guess. Me and my sister were looking for food in a house and he found one of them, and it was too late" I said. "Sorry... I don't know what I would do if I lost my baby sister" he said sadly. _"I should change the subject, this is making him sad"_ _I thought._ "Tell me about the people you live with at the prison" I asked him. He told me about everyone. They all sound like good people.

We came across a few walkers on the way and Carl easily took them all out. He's got a silencer on his gun, so walkers won't hear the gunfire. "Do you know how to shoot" he asked me. "Not really, I have a Gun but I've never had a chance to use it because my sister always kills all the walkers" I said. "Want me to teach you?", "Sure". "Here use my Gun, so we don't attract any walkers" he handed me his gun and explained how to aim. I'm a little confused by it all, he sounds like a pro. "Try to hit that tree" he said. I aimed and pulled the trigger. I missed. "I suck at this"I said. "I'll help you" he got behind me, and he put his arms around me, and his hands on the gun over my hands. My heart was beating so fast and I felt butterflies in my stomach again. He helped me aim and shoot, and I hit the tree. A walker was coming towards us "Now try by yourself" he said and he pulled away from me. I shot it in the head on my first try! "I did it!" I said. "Good job" he said and he kissed my cheek.

I felt my face get red. _Damn it can he see me blushing? I thought. _"Sorry, I'm so sorry" he said. He started walking a little ahead of me, but not too far. We didn't say anything else on the whole walk back to the prison.

* * *

**A/N- I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to get this cheek kiss scene in today. Tomorrow I'll post again and the chapter should be longer, at least 10 paragraphs. If not, I'll update twice tomorrow. By the way, this takes place around the beginning of Season 4. I'm going to follow the TV Series plot mostly, but not exact. Review please! **


End file.
